


[授权翻译] 悄然而饥渴/Silent and Starving

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, 不健康的心理应对机制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Silent And Starving by crownedcarl.</p><p>一次，巴里问莱纳德他想要什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] 悄然而饥渴/Silent and Starving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [silent and starving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347134) by [crownedcarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl). 



> Many thanks to crownedcarl for sharing this painfully beautiful fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Honestly the angst in the fic is so toxic I found myself reading it over and over again. Hope you guys feel the pain as I do when reading it. )':  
> 感谢crownedcarl写出这篇如此美丽而让人胸闷的冷闪文，并许可我翻译成中文！这篇文让我像中毒一样反反复复地看，希望大家也喜欢！
> 
> 作者注：  
> 说实话？我也不知道。这就是篇假装成小说的实验文，结论是我这个人不要脸。你们会发现文中有暗示精神疾病（抑郁，解离症【译注：解离症主要表现为自我认同混乱；自我认同改变；失现实感；失自我感：自己看自己就像在看一个“他人”一样，即我不再是我；病因多为极大的压力和极深的创伤】），而且巴里和斯纳特之间的关系被描写成不健康的关系。没有适用的警告。标题来自巴勃罗·聂鲁达的诗。
> 
> 译者注：因为非常美，把作者所说的巴勃罗·聂鲁达的诗《[ **爱之十四行诗 第十一首/Love Sonnet XI**](http://kiy900.lofter.com/post/328bb0_b42c0e6)》也翻了，点击超链接即可阅读全诗（强烈推荐阅读，实在喜欢里面深深渴求，爱得痛了，还带一点点情色意味的气氛。），文末的诗翻译也是出自我手。诗歌翻译不是我强项所以大家不要太介意……  
>  本文标题来自此诗第二行【我饥渴难耐，在街道中悄然徘徊。】，翻译化用时稍作了修改。

他在离家遥远的一张陌生的床上，柔软的被单掩盖令他羞耻的肢体。

巴里呼气，冷冽的空气刺痛了他的肌肤。他身体赤裸。他没有动弹。

在房间的另一边，莱纳德坐在桌前。那张桌子历经岁月的磨砺，笨拙的手和粗心的吸烟者将之玷污染色。木头暗沉而骄傲；地板光裸而寒冷。

莱纳德正阅读的电脑屏幕用蓝光照亮了他。巴里觉得他这幅样子看起来不可捉摸，他的身体纹丝不动，仿佛在抵御某种想要回头滑过视线的冲动。

房间安静无声。外面，世界似乎满足于在他们短暂缺席下继续运转。

此情此景有什么地方令巴里恐惧得胃部绞紧，令他喉咙发颤，将他的皮肤抽走。

莱纳德安静无声，牢固不动。他是块岩石。他瞥望过来，仅一次，双眼视线落在巴里被单之下的身形——修长的双腿削瘦的腰，无数他早已品味过的地方。风吹得窗户咔哒作响，巴里闭上眼睛，黑暗带来的片刻安宁催他陷入半梦半醒之间。

一分钟之后，椅子脚尖声划过硬木地板。脚步声靠近了床。巴里任由自己睁开眼睛。

他向莱纳德伸出一只手，莱纳德操他的样子仿佛这是唯一仁慈的事情。

***

总有一天巴里不再需要这样。

他必须相信。除非巴里要求否则莱纳德从不吻他，他已经厌倦了要求——他已经厌倦了获得许可然后苦苦哀求本应自然发生的事情、意味着他在这股欲望中不是孤身一人的事情。这如此扭曲。这叫他恶心。

莱纳德从不请他留下但他也从不叫巴里离开。巴里不明白那是什么意思，到底他僭越了哪条无形的边界而又有哪些他已经抛在后头，但莱纳德任他留下。他希望那意味着什么。

这样的贪婪不应得到奖赏。巴里想要带着某种东西离开，证明这曾是真的——他无法摆脱的一份羞耻、身上不愿消退的淤青、莱纳德低语着 **我想操你** 的记忆，仿佛这句话是他一辈子最为诚实的告白。这些稀少而罕见。巴里知道自己不能继续这样下去。

过后，因为永远都是 **过后** ，巴里会站在只有一颗灯泡照明的简陋浴室里，盯着镜中陌生人的映像，对方的眼睛空洞无神。楼梯吱呀响，门尖声打开接着一甩关上。莱纳德已经不在了因为他永远都不在；即使是他双手在巴里身上并用话语将巴里拆碎时他也不在—— 

**过后** ，巴里站在那间浴室里，斗胆望向自己的双眼又瑟缩挪开。 **这不是我想要的** ，他想。 **这不应该是我在做的事情** 。

***

一次，巴里问莱纳德他想要什么。

他只问一次是因为这样莱纳德才可能会放过他，他也没有勇气逼问。他只问一次是因为回答迅速而诚恳；莱纳德顿住，他正坐在巴里大腿中间，拇指压进脚踝上那脆弱的凹陷，嘴唇磨蹭过巴里膝盖内侧。

巴里问莱纳德他想要什么，只一次。

“我想要打碎你的心。”莱纳德告诉他；他操巴里的力气大得床重重撞向墙面，一条剥落的油漆落到床单上，但他操巴里的力度没有大得能让他忘记任何一切。

***

巴里想回家。他感觉自己在这个空洞而不知时光流逝的地方已经过了似乎好几天——他睡觉，他醒来，他任由莱纳德操他。他用一只破裂的玻璃杯喝水并向外凝望肮脏的窗户，当他离开床时微风吹拂皮肤送上一股寒意。他离开床去思考，但假如他不是经过充分扩张喘不过气，哀求着那些他不可能得到的东西，莱纳德根本不会去注意他。

他打电话给艾瑞斯。她的声音是他在这个世界里最熟悉的东西；她对巴里说她挂念他而且乔很担心，当她问巴里他去了哪里时她的语气一变。

 **我不知道** ，巴里差点这么说，一瞬间的疑惑令他转而望着莱纳德；对方安静专注，完全没有看巴里。“我和一个朋友在一起，”他告诉艾瑞斯，倘若他不是背对着莱纳德，他就会觉察到对方抿紧了嘴，眼神一沉。

他们之间的休战永远都不会轻松简单，然而比什么都没有强。这不值得那份痛苦，但，这也还不值得停下。

***

巴里回来的时候凯特琳用怜悯的眼神看他；风吹乱了他的头发而他姿势筋疲力尽，胸中有些什么感觉错位尖锐。他只字不提自己去了哪里，仅仅是含糊地借口说他在和一个老朋友叙旧，只是这样的朋友他并没有多少。

凯特琳同情他，西斯科则近乎于担心他，但那天他说巴里消失的那阵子寒冷队长也不见影踪时，他没有怎么对上巴里的视线。他们并没有密切追踪这座城市声名狼藉的罪犯去监察他们的一举一动，但是有场每件展品都价值不菲的展览举行时寒冷队长完全没有出现。

巴里不想要同情然后挥掉了担心。艾瑞斯理解他。她带他出去喝咖啡然后问“巴里，你去了哪里？”她说话时脸上带着看起来很是悲伤的脆弱微笑，那笑容太悲伤了，巴里知道令那个表情出现的人是他。他还未来得及给出他告诉所有人的同一个解释——同一个借口——艾瑞斯便直视他的双眼摇了摇头。

每一次，他离开莱纳德身边时都感到肮脏。同样，他来到莱纳德身边时也感到肮脏。

“不，你……离开了。那我知道。但 **你** 去了哪里？那个真正的你？”

他支支吾吾然后安静下来。艾瑞斯一直没有得到答案，不是她想要的那个答案。

***

乔不肯离开。巴里拒绝看他，他肋骨间有一把顽固不动的锯刀让他无法呼吸。他不想进行这场对话，但把他逼到墙角的那个人是他自己而他又没有勇气跑开。他已经跑得够多。他跑离那些他不喜欢的东西然后跑向那些他得不到的东西。

“孩子，”乔无助地说道，他宽阔的肩膀低垂，棕色的双眼眼神担忧。他的声音溢满整个房间。巴里一边听他说话一边凝视自己的膝盖，觉得自己很是矮小。“我了解你，而这，巴里——这不是你的为人。这不是你想要的。”

巴里喉头一哽，一句孩子气的顶嘴话停在舌尖； **你哪里了解我** 或者是 **你没资格告诉我该怎么做** ，但乔确实了解他而他并没有告诉巴里该怎么做。当他说出“巴里，你这是在干什么？是什么让你这样难过？”时，那把声音非常疲惫。

 **别** ，巴里想；当他意识到自己的双眼又干又灼痛时他动摇不安，体内有什么就快要碎成两半。

“我不知道，”最终，他悄声坦白，他的心在千里之外而他的肉体无用饥渴，夜复一夜凝视着那个不爱他的男人后空虚依旧。“我只是——我只是 **想要** ——”

一只手握紧他的肩膀，拉他入怀。他的呼吸凌乱。“我多希望你能告诉该怎么帮你。”乔说，黑暗是种慈悲，隐藏起巴里的神色面容。他感觉暴露无遗。他感觉仿佛宽恕是他所需之物而他不配拥有。

***

巴里回到莱纳德身边仿佛一个瘾君子寻求毒品。

这就是上瘾的特点，为什么上瘾会如此致命；到最后，你需要的越来越多。

“我很忙，”巴里走进莱纳德的安全屋时对方说，懒得看巴里一眼。“到别的地方泄欲去。”

 **去你的** ，巴里握紧拳头想。他装哑巴。他静静坐下来开始翻阅一本杂志，没有去理那句话。在沉默中度过数分钟之后莱纳德叹了口气，他靠近时步伐扬起灰尘。“你一再回来到底他妈的是为了什么？”

巴里抬起头看他，心里也在想同一个问题。他觉得他可能有病，不停追逐一个不可能在乎他分毫的男人。“小子，”莱纳德继续说道，“你知道什么叫无用功吗？”

 **闭嘴** 。

他的手指一颗接一颗慢慢解开莱纳德衬衫上的纽扣。巴里的拇指甲缘沿着带疤的皮肤游走时对方没有抗议。“巴里，你 **想要** 什么？”

莱纳德以前从来没有问过他那个问题。莱纳德想要打碎他的心。

巴里回答不了他，然而在他低头面向脏兮兮的地板那一刻，这里已经不需要语言。

***

巴里醒过来时已经接近中午，羽绒被晚上滑落而露出来的那部分身体冰凉，冰箱上有张字条。他躺在床上凝望天花板看了好久，倾听外面狂暴的风雨声。

这几乎平静安宁。

他慢慢穿上衣服；看了看手机发现一条艾瑞斯发来的短信。上面写着 **我爱你** 。

他嘴上勾起一个稍纵即逝的微笑，但那一瞬间也足够了。巴里环顾弃置的仓库，视线飘回到冰箱上的字条。

**过程很好玩但到此为止了，我还有别的地方要去。回头见。**

他的大笑声回荡在破烂荒废的空间里，巴里在想他是不是可以把这当做胜利。莱纳德先走出去了。莱纳德没有赢；巴里的心伤痕累累充满愤恨但却是完整的。

“你花的时间真够长的。”他喃喃，踏出屋外，走进暴风雨中。

***

我知道你在一间房间里读着这首诗  
这里发生太多事情，令你无法承受  
被褥陈放在床榻静滞的弹簧上  
敞开的手提箱预示着逃逸  
而你却仍未能离开。  
——艾德丽安·里奇，《艰世之图》 


End file.
